


Sugar and Spice

by Ultra



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Brothers, Chocolate, Eliot Spencer and Jacob "Jake" Stone are Brothers, F/M, Fist Fights, Friendship, Gen, Parker Being Parker (Leverage)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: 'All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt.'





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for FFFC, Sept 2017, on Dreamwidth.

"Secret stash," said Parker, coming to sit down alongside her, the two of them hidden from view by the kitchen counter.

"Secret?" Cassandra echoed, looking as puzzled as she felt. "Why?"

"Eliot thinks sugar makes me hyper." Parker rolled her eyes. "Hello, I don't need sugar for that!"

Cassie smiled, pushing her hand into the bag of candy between the two of them. That smile faded a little when she heard more yelling, and then the smash of something breaking. She jumped and winced at the same time.

Parker sighed. "This is probably going to go on for a while," she said, chewing and swallowing fast, shoving another piece of candy in her mouth to repeat the process. "Oh, but it's not your fault. There, there," she said mechanically patting Cassie's arm.

"It sure feels like it is."

"Meh. Guys are dumb sometimes. Especially those two. I thought brothers were supposed to love each other."

"Sometimes I think we might be the dumb ones, for loving them," Cassandra considered, ducking her head further behind the counter when glass smashed too close for comfort. "All you need is love, right?" she said, strained laughter in her voice.

"Sure." Parker nodded, pulling another bag from some hidden place and handing it over with a grin. "But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt."


End file.
